A Drow's Trail
by Amras Ar-Feiniel
Summary: If you don't like it tuff. Send review if u don't like


Characters and the Journeys start  
  
Disclaimer: sorry to tell you, but I didn't put anything in here from Baldur's Gate, the only true thing I did put in here, or will is the Elven queen, which is from dnd, which was created by Wizards of the Coast. I owe all of my thanks to Wizards of the Coast for making a great game, and allowing it to branch into the computer for single person playing. The only thing that I own is my fic, and my char, all of the rest of the chars have either been made up by me, or have been sent into me by my friends.  
  
A special thanks to Yuna, Omni, Hiecaro, and Aya for sending me their bios for chars in my fic.  
  
Name: Amras Ar-Feiniel Race: Drow Class: Fighter/Mage Level: 17/18 Eyes: White Hair: Long, White Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lbs Age: 500 (looks like 20)  
  
Equipment: Traveling light with a strange great sword slung over his back, and a crossbow at his side with a quiver along side of his blade. A strange cloak hangs over his Black Dragon full plate mail, blessed by Vhaeraun, giving it a lighter feel, almost that of leather armor and grants him acid and fire resistance along with other abilities that he doesn't wish to share. He wears a cape over the back of his armor, black as night, which allows him to cast feather fall 5 times a day, and shadow door 5 times a day. This cloak also reflects spells.  
  
Profile: He looks as most Drow look: ebony skin with white hair, turning silver with slight age, and pale eyes, too pale to even say the color, most people accepting it as white. Looking odd to the surfacers, he is labeled as an evil being. He has stayed in the Drow military for some time, and has slain the leader so that he would become it. He exhibits the strange power to be able to cast spells in his heavy armor, by only saying words. With this ability, he easily won many battles. Most see him for this and his other abilities as close to invincible, but he has many faults which he hates to show for he thinks they exhibit weakness. For the weakness he once bore, he now bares the scar over his left eye during the battle with a mighty dragon long ago. Now he seeks to correct those impurities, by becoming and arch mage. Still, only most people see him as an evil force that will scourge the land, but only time will tell how he reacts.  
  
Name: Varidina Dawntreader  
  
Race: unknown  
  
Class: Druid/Mage  
  
Level: 14/18  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Hair: light brown with natural highlights and a few highlights of silver  
  
Hair Style: Slightly shorter than her shoulders. Bangs parted over to the left side and hair is layered. She flips multiple layers out and slightly back to keep out of her face. Height: 5'3"  
  
Weight: 95 pounds Age: looks 17, age unknown  
  
Equipment: She barely bares equipment, only a rare longsword that hangs haphazardly in beautiful golden belt that carries two daggers in a pouch on the side. She wears very short black shorts, barely covering her bottom and a pastel blue skirt over it. The skirt falls to mid thigh and is only two large triangles, one in the front and back. She wears a skin tight pastel blue v-neck tank top and blue arm covers that come right below her elbows that are the same material, they have two white dragon's wings on each. She then wears a pair of black boots coming up to her knees with white ties.  
  
Profile: She looks like a human: slightly tan skin, light brown hair with natural highlights, and a few silver highlights, and emerald green eyes. She is very kind, honest and determined. Though many think of these qualities as weakness, she is incredibly strong, and nobody knows why. She's great with multiple weapons, magic and is a Druid and a mage. She believes that there is always good in every creature and tends to find the faults in the strong. She travels both on the surface and below when needed. She has the ability to touch people's hearts and bring out the good in them. She has the rareness of a good heart and accepts those who many do not.  
  
Name: Hiecaro Suratami  
  
Race: Celestial/fell  
  
Class: Ranger  
  
Level: 17  
  
Eyes: Blue Hair: Long silver Height: 6'5" Weight: 225 lbs Age: Has lost count of years (looks 20ish)  
  
Equipment: long reverse-blade sword at his side, a longbow with a quiver of arrows slung across his back, rear facing punching daggers almost always on with the forward facing ones on the side of his side. Black organic armor witch covers him completely except his head and face witch casts a defense to all foes and allows him deflection of most magic also super lightweight also has curved spikes on them running form the shoulder and center of his back witch run all the way down to his back It also allows him to cast strangle 5 times a day   
  
Profile: Looks a freak any where he goes people gawk and stare he has long silver hair that comes down to his ankles his steel blue eyes look a lot like a dragons pupils. labeled an outcast since the time he was born he never had much to do with people... lives in the woods fending fending for himself, and is often quiet and reflective he learned most of his fighting skills from His father while learning book stuffs with his mother.  
  
he can cast spells of both light and darkness and it seams he  
  
is not considered a threat to either side but once he has made up his mind  
  
he will definitely be considered a powerful foe if he gets mad his demon  
  
side will show turning his eyes blood red and then he extends his 30 foot  
  
black feathered wings, he also grows fangs and uses physical  
  
attacks more than magic. His parents were slain in front of him when he  
  
he doesn't have to move much to cast his spells he has been taught that  
  
minimal movement is key to win a fight and he has taken that to heart  
  
he is gnarly distrusting and often bitter but people that know him best say  
  
just the opposite. Though powerful he considers himself 'weak' this is what keeps him from getting lazy but he doesn't know that yet. Most people that fight him and live say he's evil but those he helps say the  
  
opposite... but no one has been able to tell figure out witch he is.  
  
Name: Omni Palisade  
  
Race: beast woman! :D!  
  
Class: fighter/archer Level: 14/18  
  
Eyes: sky blue  
  
Hair: ocean blue  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Weight: 102 lbs  
  
Age: 18  
  
Equipment: Blue rapier, a long bow with a sepia colored quiver, sky blue gloves with little metal thingies on it that hurt.....*@.@...*  
  
Profile: Very loud, likes the ocean....favorite food is cheese.......a beast woman *basically a regular female with fighting skills* raised by elves at the age of ten and has the ability to see over vast distances.  
  
Name: Aya Kinzaki  
  
Race: Demon/Human  
  
Class: Mage/Fighter  
  
Level: 16/17  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green with Silver tint  
  
Hair: Short Gold, with soft blue streaks on bangs  
  
Height: 5"6  
  
Weight: 115 lbs  
  
Age: 17  
  
Equipment: Just to tell you, I have a Blade call Tunder Raijin. It's a  
  
sword that is gold color and shaped like a thunder bolt or something like  
  
it. Now...I have gloves and stuff, and I also have small daggers in boots.  
  
And, if you want I could put my spells. Just ask about it later maybe.  
  
Profile: Hmmm....lets just say I look human, and I have the eyes like a  
  
demon. Light green with Silver...hehe, and the pupil looks oval shape, or  
  
catlike. KK, now...I'll tell you my clothes. Tan color pants, and a jet  
  
black tank top with a bit of stomach showing. A dark green army vest  
  
covering Tank, but showing the front. The pants also are cargo army pants.  
  
Hehhe. Umm, skin color is kinda tanned but also normal peach.  
  
and....anything else needed just ask me, please! ________________________________________________________________________  
The sun sets, bringing darkness over the land. A seemingly young drow peers from what would be known as a camp, staring blankly in the shade of a tree, droning out all of the other noises and resting. The frogs start to croak as the temperature cools and they come out of dormancy from the pond. The drow stirs, leaping down from the old oak, landing gently on the grass. He walks forth, seeing the sun's last presence, he sets off to the small town below.  
  
Walking down the hill to the town, he sees what to be a human, a very tall in his standards, watching from the slope, he continues down, with the slight creaking of his armor of his armor. The man that seems to be fighting a group of bandits, doesn't seem to be a man at all, but that of an outsider, not knowing if a fell in guise, or a celestial working his way back up to the godly position.  
  
The outsider seems to handle them with the greatest of ease, wearing a strange black armor, seeming to be more of a type of clothing, or scales than armor. He also caries numerously adapted punching daggers. Amras watches from the hill side, slightly amused, assuring himself that he hasn't been heard of on the astral plane. Watching the last foe fall to this outsider's skill and muscle, Amras walks forth.  
  
Amras walks up to the outsider, easily taller than him by a foot "I would like to know your name outsider, otherwise you will die as these bandits did" laughing with a grin wiped across his face. The outsider seems shock, until he looks down, at the strange being in his view, never seeing a drow before. Amras stares at the outsider for a second or so, eyes meeting with his pale eyes against his steel blue. "Are you going to answer me, or be in the tomb of the unsung hero??" Amras mocked.  
  
"You jive at me as though you are known throughout the planes, but being ignorant to your name proves just as much how important you are." says shrugging off. Walking for a few more feet, almost sensing something horrible and terrible about this strange being to his eyes, "What do you want to know of Hiecaro Suratami?"  
  
Looking at this strange being's eyes while he talks, he can almost see what he is in his conflicting blood line "All I can do is say the same for you, now that you have made your introduction, None-the-less a cocky one, I am Amras Ar-Feiniel. Trying not to be known is a hard business with his scar," says Amras as he points to his scar slashing from right to left down his eye on the left side "so it is hard to keep my cover when this scar is widely known for the fear of their blood being spread across my blade."  
  
Hiecaro smirks at his comment, easily seeing the distinguishing scar "I can see your point, and I can see we are both being hunted." says this while he throws a knife into a minor bounty hunter's skull. "I am sure that you aren't too stuck up to be allies in a group as a fellow outcast." smirks with mischief in his eyes.  
  
Amras nods, and sets off onto the small town, throwing a hood over his face.  
  
End of chap, if u don't like.you suck.and if you just don't like it, plz review and tell me what is wrong. 


End file.
